This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Presentation of scientific research is part of our charter, both as a Resource and as an academic institution. We respond to this mandate by making numerous presentations at conferences, principally the American Society for Mass Spectrometry Conference.